Circulation: Jump Start
by HetChrome
Summary: Hibari simply cannot finish his paperwork without being warm, and his fingers feel frozen. Who better to warm them than our very own Sawada Tsunayoshi? 1827 HibaTsu Hibari X Tsuna


**Took two hours of multi-tasking to write,** **had no idea how this was going to turn out, since I never plan ahead…**

A certain Hibari Kyouya leaned back in his leather-covered seat. He crossed his arms, left hand feeling abnormally cold.

He scraped white teeth lightly over his chapped bottom lip, and allowed his eyes to rove the Reception Room.

_Empty._

The heater was on, and the room was exceptionally warm. Rather nice furniture filled the room, neat and clean. Hibari himself sat at the desk, and turned his metallic eyes to glare at the stack of partially finished paperwork on the mahogany surface.

With an abrupt push, Hibari stood up, and strode over to the olive green couch, where he plopped down unceremoniously. With a sigh, he allowed his head to roll around until it rested against the back of the sofa. The prefect crossed a leg over the other.

He put it down.

Cross.

Uncross.

Exasperated, the Cloud Guardian stood up once more, now pacing around the room.

Step.

Step.

His feet made hardly a sound on the padded carpet.

He circled around his two couches for perhaps half a minute, but the easily frustrated and the entirely too impatient boy gave up on pacing. He flexed his fingers, and watched them curl and uncurl for several morbidly fascinated moments.

Curl.

Uncurl.

He twitched.

With another frustrated sigh, he flung the Reception Room door open wide, and strode into the hallways, a rather tempered aura cloaking his surroundings from his irritation.

Now, there were very, very few students on this floor, as they didn't want to be anywhere near the Reception Room. The moment he vanished down the stairs however, students saw him coming and hurriedly stopped, dropped, and rolled. It was passing time for the next class, which was nearly over. The last of stragglers darted swiftly into their respective classrooms.

To be late was one thing. To be late with Hibari Kyouya on the same floor as you was another.

If this were any situation but his current, Hibari would have smirked, relishing in his power as a carnivore.

However, this was not the time.

He swiftly covered ground, exiting this school building and traversing across the campus to another, where he took stairs up to level two.

He found the classroom he desired, and placed a hand on the door. With a slide, the door rolled open, to a surprised group of students and a teacher.

"I apologize for disrupting," Hibari stated calmly. He disliked barging into class when it was in session, but he was getting a little twitchy. He rubbed his left hand unconsciously.

The dark haired boy turned to the rest of the class, and stated, "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The said boy shrank further into his seat, flushing at the stares of his entire class, including the teacher.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna murmured weakly, flushing even further at the flat glare that Hibari was sending him.

"Come with me."

The entire class was staring at him in dread. _What did Dame-Tsuna do now…?_

"I-In the middle of class?" He squeaked, sliding down even more into his wooden desk.

The entire class was now shocked to the core, openly gawking in horror. _He dared question Hibari? This guy was dead._

Hibari didn't bother repeating himself, instead striding through the class to seize Tsunayoshi by the upper arm and forcibly drag him out.

"H-Hiiiee!!" Tsuna whimpered, tripping over desk legs and misplaced feet, which were rapidly making way for Hibari.

Hibari Kyouya dragged him out of the class room.

Dragged him out of the second floor.

Out of the school building.

Across the campus.

Into the opposite school building.

Up to the second floor.

Up to the third.

Into the Room.

Reception Room, to be precise.

Across the Room.

To the desk.

_Around _the desk.

Sat down, and pulled Tsuna on his lap, who blushed furiously from his neck to the top of his forehead.

"H-Hibari-san - "

The boy was promptly ignored, and Hibari picked up his pen in order to complete his paperwork.

Tsuna stared at the focused expression on Hibari's face, and smiled a little, leaning forward to let his forehead rest on the taller boy's shoulder. He could feel the lean muscle underneath tense slightly, but relax once more.

Fifteen minutes later, Hibari was done. He let his pen rest on the wooden table top, and placed that hand on Tsuna's waist. He stared at the younger boy with something akin to sleepiness, and brought Tsuna up by standing smoothly.

Tsuna yelped, an adorable sound, and quickly wrapped his legs around the other boy's torso to keep from falling. Hibari smirked.

Tsuna buried an embarrassed face into the prefect's shoulder, and squeezed him gently. Hibari dropped back down on the couch.

"Is your hand cold?" He asked out of the blue.

Tsuna blinked, turning to stare, wide-eyed, at his Cloud Guardian. He glanced at his hands, and clenched and unclenched the fingers.

"The right one is, but - "

Tsuna was about to ask what that had to do with anything, before that hand was enveloped in a hand much larger and warmer than his. Tsuna's skin pigment had only begun to recede to its paler color before once against bursting into hues of pink and red. Tsuna's warm hand was taken by a hand much colder than it, and the mafia boss nearly jumped in surprise.

_Cold… _He stared at the two hands in wonder. _That's so weird. _

He moved his colder hand to wrap both his smaller hands around Hibari's cold one.

Hibari watched with interest as the herbivore brought the hand to his collar bone, and did, in fact, stare with avid fascination at the younger one blow warm air gently onto the cold fingers.

His eyes stalked Tsuna's soft-looking lips for a while longer, watching them pout slightly.

Tsuna tilted his head lightly to the side. "Hibari-san?"

Hibari leaned forward to kiss those lips lightly. He pulled back a moment later, to study the reaction.

Tsuna sputtered and blushed more but grumbled, "At least give a warning!" but Hibari ignored him again, now examining their interlocked digits.

"My hand is warm again," he commented. Tsuna nodded, and rubbed it absentmindedly.

_Not empty._

_Warm._

…

_Sleepy._

Hibari gave a large yawn, covering his mouth as he did so. Sleepy tears gathered in his eyes.

Tsuna couldn't suppress a smile, and leaned forward to peck his cheek. Hibari hummed with pleasure, and moved the startled Tsuna over to the end of the couch.

In a swift motion, Hibari twisted and fell at the same time, landing his head neatly in Tsuna's lap.

"Hiiee!" when Hibari snuggled into his stomach, practically purring. Tsuna could feel the air around his face grow warm from his blushing. Tsuna sighed lightly, and began to relax, resting a small hand on Hibari's soft head of hair. He ran his fingers through the tresses slowly, savoring the feel of silky epithelial tissue.

He smiled softly in contentment.

He bet if Hibari wasn't Hibari, he'd also be smiling.

But of course, the only reason Tsuna liked Hibari was because he was Hibari.

_Warm…_

And their connected hands no longer felt cold.

**Omake (I had to do it)**

Kusakabe marched in after knocking lightly, worried at the lack of response.

"Kyouya-san, I've brought Sasagawa Ryohei for questioning - "

He froze to the scene of Tsuna and Hibari sleeping on the couch, one on top of the other.

Automatically, the vice-president flung out an arm to stop the excitable boxer from entering, and steered him out again, closing the door on Ryohei's complaints on how "extremely gay" this was.

Being Ryohei, he had no idea how right he was.

_Owari_

**Oh geez, so fluffy. =_= And the thing about epithelial tissue – sorry, had to do it. XD There must be a bio reference in every story! If not bio, then physics. I have been corrupted, sadly. This was inspired by the fact that my right hand is always freaking cold and my left one is usually warm. It's so weird… . **

**Review? **


End file.
